full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinata Hayata
Hinata Hayata is the former heiress of the Hayata Clan. Trained since birth to be a Kunoichi (female ninja), her meek disposition has brought about doubt from the other clan members of her being leadership material, much less as a ninja, leading for her father to disinherit her. Nevertheless, Hinata has perservered and from observation from Raizo Konoe especially, Hinata has found both an example ot follow to be more assertive, and a person to live. Once joining the Onizai Clan, she has sought to become strong enough to change herself, even a little at a time. Characteristics *'Name': Hinata Hayata *'Codename/Aliases': *'Age': 16 *'Hair': *'Eyes': Violet *'Likes': *'Dislikes'" *'Famliy': Hayta Clan Appearance Casual Wererabbit Clan/Pack Attire Background Personality Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honorifics.. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Hinata's outlook sees a shift after she befriends Raizo, early in childhood and continuously through high school. Whereas her father and much of the Hayata clan had decided she was a lost cause who would never amount to anything, Raizo considers her a valuable member with her own special strong points. Hamato recognizes Hinata's difficult upbringing and her struggles to improve, and for that reason focuses on Hinata's successes rather than her failures. When she first joins the Uzunai Clan, she finds herself over-relying on her teammates, looking to them in times of difficulty to save her from situations that make her uncomfortable. It is for her teammates - among other reasons - that Hinata starts seeking to change herself, as she wishes to help the team rather than burden it. Hinata's main motivation is Raizo Konoe, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him. He initially gained her attention because of his outspoken kindness, and then kept her attention because of similarities that Hinata perceived to herself: Raizo had a painful childhood without the love of parents, a fate worse than the mere difficulty she had with her own father, and he craves the attention and acknowledgement of anybody, just as Hinata wants to please her father. But whereas Hinata lost faith in herself and let others tell her she couldn't succeed, Raizo always believes in himself and knows that he can accomplish any given task if he tries hard enough. She admires him deeply for this courage and over time falls in love with him, which manifests as increased shyness and speechlessness when around him. Although most people understand the reason for Hinata's behavior around Raizo, Raizo himself thinks it's just Hinata's normal, if "weird", personality. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Hinata's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Stephanie Steh Trivia *Hinata is based off of Hinata Hyūga from the Naruto series, as well as Miko Mido from La Blue Girls series. *Hinata's theme song is Confident by Demi Lovato. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Wererabbits Category:Rabbit Clan Category:Raizo's Love Interests